


Gratitude

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Daddy/Mommy/baby used during sex), Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Faint Humiliation Kink, Felching, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Yuuri rewards Yuri for helping him with his quad Salchow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is eighteen or the age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is older.

“What do you want?” Yuri asks, barely looking up from his phone as Yuuri comes into his room. The Japanese man shuts the door behind him, but the blond doesn’t think anything of it until Yuuri locks the door and starts towards Yuri’s bed.

“You were so good today about helping Mommy with his quad Salchow, I thought you deserved a reward,” Yuuri murmurs, taking off his shirt. Lightning races down Yuri’s spine at the words.

“Are you- are you going to let me nurse?” the blond asks hopefully, putting his phone aside.

“I was thinking maybe a little more than that, if you want?” Yuuri offers shyly. “I thought maybe you’d like to be inside of Mommy.” All the blood in Yuri’s body tries to rush to his cock at once, which fills out as best it can in his cage.

“Mommy?” he whimpers in disbelief. Yuuri mistakes his slack-jawed expression for something else, and the dark-haired man’s cheeks color.

“Ah, but if you don’t- That is, we can just-” Yuuri reaches for his shirt, but Yuri is faster.

“Please,” he blurts, and then, “You’re- You’ll let me . . . inside of you?” Yuri looks at his dark-haired lover’s thighs and then up at Yuuri’s face, which is bright red.

Yuuri nods mutely, and then seems to muster his courage. “I thought maybe you’d like to fuck me, since you’ve been such a good boy,” he murmurs, hands slipping down to toy with the waistband of his pants.

“Yes,” Yuri replies immediately. “Yes, please, what should I-?”

His lover smiles, looking relieved. “Take your clothes off first.” The blond scrambles to comply as Yuuri takes his own clothes off, leaving Yuuri nude and Yuri in just his cock cage. The older man grabs a container of lube and a small key from his discarded pants, putting them on the bed.

“Do you- do you want to try opening Mommy up, or do you want Mommy to do it?” Yuuri asks.

“I want to,” Yuri replies immediately, feeling like his heart is going to burst out of his chest. “Daddy lets me open myself up, so-”

“Okay,” Yuuri murmurs, “Okay.” They arrange themselves so that Yuuri is laying on the bed with the blond between his legs. Yuri coats his fingers in lube, carefully tracing Yuuri’s entrance before gently pressing one finger inside. He moves achingly slow, eager to please. Relief washes through him as his lover’s half-hard cock fills under his ministrations, and he carefully adds another finger.

“Do you like this, baby?” Yuuri asks softly, his eyes fixed on the precome beading in Yuri’s slit and the way his cock is pressed flush against its cage.

“Yes,” the blond replies honestly, gently working a third finger into his older lover.

The raven-haired man smiles, reaching up to pull Yuri down for a kiss. They move together slow and sweet, opening up for each other to explore. Yuuri wraps his legs around Yuri’s waist, not quite grinding but pressing his cock against the plastic of the blond’s cage and rocking his hips. Yuri whimpers, dick leaking gently as his lover ruts against him.

“Let’s get you out of your toy and inside of me,” the black-haired man murmurs, reaching for the key beside them on the bed, and it’s too much for his younger lover.

“Mommy,” Yuri says, alarmed, scrambling for purchase. “Mommy, I don’t think I can-”

Yuuri wraps a hand under the base of his cock cage, beneath his balls, and squeezes. The blond whimpers, but the feeling of impending orgasm recedes.

“Better?” Yuuri asks kindly, kissing his lover gently but not removing his hand.

“Yeah,” Yuri murmurs, relaxing against the black-haired man. When Yuuri is confident that the blond won’t come, he slowly removes his hand, reaching for the key again. The sound the lock makes as it unlatches sends a jolt of pleasure through Yuri, and he flushes with embarrassment when his cock is nearly half-hard moments after his cock cage is removed. “I’m sorry,” he blurts, watching his dick swell even more with his humiliation as Yuuri lubes him up. “I-”

“It’s okay, baby,” Yuuri reassures him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and nuzzling him affectionately. “Let’s get you inside Mommy.”

Yuuri places one hand on Yuri’s back and the other around his cock, guiding him inside of his older lover.

“Mommy,” Yuri says, still red, “I still don’t think I can-”

“Don’t worry about it,” the black-haired man soothes, kissing the tip of the blond’s nose. “This is your reward. Enjoy it, and then Mommy will enjoy you.”

Yuri relaxes at that, thrusting unrestrained into his older lover as Yuuri murmurs gentle praise to him. Yuuri curls his fingers into the blond’s hair, stroking faintly as Yuri fucks him. “Such a good boy,” the brown-eyed man murmurs. “You did a wonderful job today, helping Mommy with his quads. That was very sweet of you.” The blond whimpers as he ruts between the black-haired man’s thighs, his pace starting to become erratic as his orgasm threatens to overwhelm him.

“Can you come for Mommy, baby?” Yuuri requests gently, and Yuri sobs as he comes inside of his lover, trembling. “That’s a good boy,” Yuuri praises, still stroking Yuri’s hair as the blond curls against him. “Just rest for a bit. I’ve got you.”

Yuri whimpers through the aftershocks as Yuuri milks his cock a little, face red. Slowly, the older man’s gentle movements and the feel of being buried inside his lover start to overwhelm him again. The blond thrusts shallowly into Yuuri, signaling his readiness, and Yuuri gently helps him up. Yuri leans over his lover, letting Yuuri adjust him.

“Can you angle your hips just a bit, baby?” the dark-haired man murmurs, putting his hands on Yuri’s hips to show him. He moans long and low as the blond hits his prostate. “That’s it,” he encourages, bucking his hips subconsciously as he tries to help Yuri hit that spot again. “A little deeper, baby-” They fall into a rhythm, Yuri getting more confident as Yuuri continues to pant under him, face flushed and cock dripping.

“Just a bit more, baby,” he promises, clenching and unclenching reflexively around the blond’s cock. Yuri tries to work Yuuri’s prostate, aiming for it with each thrust. “Such a good boy,” Yuuri praises breathily, and then he comes apart suddenly on Yuri’s cock, bringing Yuri with him for a second orgasm. The blond sinks gracelessly down onto his lover, curled up against his chest.

“You did so well,” Yuuri murmurs, stroking Yuri’s hair. “Such a good boy for Mommy.” Yuri mutters something indistinct into the dark-haired man’s chest. Then the blond reaches up for one of Yuuri’s nipples, looking at his lover hesitantly as he fondles it.

“Go ahead,” Yuuri encourages, gratitude sweeping Yuri’s face as the blond shifts so he can nurse.

There’s a familiar rhythmic knock on the door, and Victor lets himself into the room, re-locking the door behind him.

“You’re home,” Yuuri says. “Welcome back.”

“Thank you,” Victor replies, eyes going dark as they sweep over his entwined lovers. His gaze lingers between Yuuri’s thighs, where come leaks out around Yuri’s cock. Slowly, he looks back at Yuuri’s chest, where their blond lover is nursing contentedly. “I see you two have been keeping busy.”

Yuuri pinks a little, but doesn’t otherwise look that embarrassed. “Yurio was very good at practice today, so I thought he deserved a reward.”

Victor moves towards the bed, stopping when he’s close enough to drag a finger through the come leaking from Yuuri. “Did Mommy let you fuck him, baby? Did he let you come inside of him?” Victor asks, rubbing gentle circles at the base of Yuri’s cock with come-slicked fingers.

“Yeah,” Yuri confirms, squirming a little at his lover’s touch as he tries to nurse. 

Victor’s eyes are dark and his pupils blown as he looks up at Yuuri. “Can I eat you out, Yuuri?”

Yuuri whimpers, blushing. “I- Um,” he hedges, not quite able to meet Victor’s predatory stare. “That’s a little-”

“Just a taste?” the silver-haired man murmurs, tone just on the edge of begging.

Yuuri is visibly conflicted. “It’s up to Yurio,” he decides at last. “This is his reward.”

“Can I eat Mommy out while you nurse, baby?” the older Russian asks.

“Yes,” Yuri blurts, and then adds hopefully, “Are you going to make him come again?”

“Only if Mommy wants to,” Victor answers easily. “Would you like that, baby?”

“Yes,” Yuri admits, mumbling the word into Yuuri’s chest. “I like nursing while Mommy and Daddy are having sex.” Yuuri makes a choked whimpering sound, his cock hardening against Yuri’s stomach.

“That’s good. Daddy likes having sex with Mommy while he’s nursing you,” the silver-haired man agrees. 

Yuuri shudders. “Oh god,” he whimpers, clenching unconsciously around Yuri’s soft cock.

“Let’s shift you over so I can get at Mommy, sweetheart,” Victor murmurs, gently helping his blond lover out of Yuuri and getting him pressed against Yuuri’s side. “Do you want Daddy to put you back in your cage, baby?”

“Yes please, Daddy,” the blond requests, and Yuuri watches raptly as Victor licks Yuri clean and tucks him back in his cage. The blond settles in to nursing again happily, leaving Yuuri’s weeping erection and dripping ass exposed to Victor. He flushes as his silver-haired lover drinks in the sight of him.

“Can I give you another orgasm, love?” Victor inquires gently, taking off his shirt. “Or do you not want more?”

Yuuri trembles, hypersensitive to the gentle pull of Yuri’s lips against his nipple and the leak of come between his thighs. “I’ll take another,” the black-haired man whispers, blushing. “I- I might come more than-”

“As many times as you like, darling,” Victor replies easily, rubbing gentle circles into one of Yuuri’s inner thighs. “Baby, I need you and Mommy to shift up a little, against the headboard.”

When Victor has his lovers positioned how he wants them, he gets between Yuuri’s thighs. He sinks one finger into Yuuri and then another, opening him wide so that come drips out, making Yuuri whimper. Victor laps at it with his tongue, removing his fingers as he starts to eat Yuuri out. His raven-haired lover holds Yuri to him with one hand as he nurses, the other settling tentatively in Victor’s hair. Victor reaches up to press Yuuri’s hand more firmly down, encouraging him to hold on. Yuuri does, holding just enough for a firm grip. Victor nuzzles him affectionately, kissing and lapping with messy lips as he drinks Yuri’s come from inside of Yuuri. 

Yuuri whimpers at the warmth of Victor’s tongue inside him and the slide of Yuri’s come at his touch. The blond gives one hard, pointed suck before backing off to nurse gently again. Yuuri trembles, his cock dripping as he looks down at his silver-haired lover. Victor’s face is a blissful mess as he devours Yuuri, clearly enjoying himself.

“I’m-I’m going to-” Yuuri chokes out as he comes, painting himself with his orgasm. Victor cleans his lover’s thighs and then his stomach with his tongue, smiling when Yuuri’s cock only softens halfway. He laps at the head gently, swiping slowly along the slit, making Yuuri sob. “Victor, are you-?”

“I’m hard if you want me,” the silver-haired man confirms, smiling as Yuuri nods. “Baby, can I fuck Mommy? Since this is your reward.”

“Yes,” Yuri agrees. “Just let me switch sides.” They shift again, Yuuri laying down with Yuri nursing from his other side as Victor takes off the rest of his clothes. The black-haired man trembles, clutching Yuri to him as Victor lubes them both hastily. Once Victor is inside Yuuri, the Japanese man reaches for him desperately. 

Victor grabs Yuuri’s hand, kissing it gently before placing it at his hip as he ruts into his raven-haired lover. They fuck desperately, Yuuri hard and aching under Victor. The dark-haired man has to focus so he doesn’t press Yuri’s head to his chest too hard.

“Look at you, what a good Mommy. Taking my cock and nursing your baby boy all at once.” Yuuri moans, trying to relax so Victor can get deeper inside of him, but still quaking with pleasure. “Was Yuri good for you, love? Did he give you a nice orgasm for letting him between your thighs?”

“Victor,” Yuuri begs incoherently, cock leaking steadily. “Victor, please-”

“I love watching him fuck you,” Victor continues. “He always looks so eager. And you blush so prettily when one of us takes you. Yuri, can you touch Mommy’s other nipple a little? Nice and firm so he feels it.”

Yuri lifts a hand to Yuuri’s uncovered nipple, rolling it between his fingers obediently. Yuuri whines, covering himself in come. Victor groans as he follows, filling Yuuri again as the sight of his flushed and fucked-out lover overwhelms him.

Yuri retracts his hand, still suckling at Yuuri’s nipple as his lover comes down from his orgasm. Victor shifts his weight to Yuuri’s other side, staying inside of Yuuri like he knows the dark-haired man prefers.

“Did you enjoy your reward, baby?” Yuuri asks softly.

“Yes,” the blond replies decisively, looking extremely content as he nuzzles Yuuri’s chest.

Victor chuckles. “Mommy spoils you,” he teases.

“Mommy spoils _you_ ,” Yuri retorts. Victor smiles but doesn’t deny it as the blond goes back to nursing.

“That’s okay, since you both spoil Mommy,” Yuuri murmurs quietly. His Russian lovers share a look, then cuddle him between them.

“You deserve spoiling,” Victor says easily, peppering the black-haired man’s face with kisses. Yuri mutters something into Yuuri’s chest, but Yuuri is pretty sure it’s in Russian. Whatever he says, it makes Victor smile, reaching out to ruffle the blond’s hair. “Your mouth doesn’t seem that busy, baby,” he teases. “Are you done nursing?”

Yuri makes a face at him but gives an exaggerated suckle in lieu of a verbal reply.

“Ignore Daddy, Yurio. You can nurse as long as you want tonight,” Yuuri assures his younger lover.

“As long as he wants? Such an indulgent Mommy,” Victor says teasingly.

“Daddy must not give very good rewards, if they come with time limits,” Yuuri retorts, then blushes and tries to hide his face behind a hand. 

Victor pries Yuuri’s fingers off his face gently, kissing each individual digit as he does. “I give wonderful rewards. They just usually have an obvious end.” Yuri snorts. Victor ignores him, showering Yuuri’s uncovered face with kisses. 

“Some things are better without one,” Yuuri murmurs softly, something tentative and hopeful in his tone that makes his lovers ache.

“Yes,” Victor replies, voice soft as he and Yuri hold Yuuri close. “Some are.”


End file.
